


Too Young For This

by glitchedwitch



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bisexuality, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Teen Pregnancy, Trust Issues, sex mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedwitch/pseuds/glitchedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the Isle was considerably difficult as it was. These four children have always had a special bond, some more special and connected than others. What will happen when Mal, the leader, finds herself pregnant at fifteen years old? Refusing her friends help, she decides to take things into her own hands, but she just may need more of their support than she originally believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because who needs to study for finals, or sleep? Certainly not me!  
> This is my first time posting on Archive of Our Own, so hopefully this goes at least semi-smoothly! I'm a little out of practice with writing at the moment, so I'm sorry if it shows! Tell me what you think, what you liked, what you loved, what you hated, anything really! 
> 
> I was getting ready to go to bed when this plot bunny popped into my head, and now I know I'll never sleep unless I write it out!  
> Here we go!

"I would rather die a meaningful death than to live a meaningless life"  
\- Corazon Aquino 

\- 

Everything was slowly deteriorating until it would be left as a bottomless pit of darkness. Mal's life was nothing special, and it definitely had it's ups and downs (mostly downs). But she was Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, and the one who would grow to take the place as the worst villain in the land. Truthfully, Mal wasn't sure this was what she wanted, but frankly, it didn't matter. She needed to do what her mother wanted her to do, that was how the world worked. At least, that was how her world worked. And though she didn't see her mother often, she knew she was always watching, through her minions or through her own eyes, she was always watching. So was it really a surprise when her mother walked, silently (which was quite rare in the house of Maleficent), into her daughter's room, eyeing her in a way that she saved for when Mal performed an act of kindness? It was a look that one would never forget, even if it wasn't the horned fairy giving the stare. 

Mal's heart began to pick up in pace, producing an incredible pounding in her chest. What had she done this time?

"I would prefer if you didn't see that Jay any longer." Well, this confused her, why would her mother really care who Mal hung around? She never had before, only warning that she should not consider them as anything more than minions. But then it hit her, leaving a metaphorical bruise as it did. Her mother had to of known. Why had she been so stupid? Of course her mother would find out, if not instantaneously than eventually. 

Mal and Jay had shared a night under the stars, feeling personal and comfortable in every possible way. Neither of them truly considered the other as anything more than a friend, but there was a moment of passion that had struck the two and they were weak against the power of said passion. 

This was what her mother was talking about, this was what the issue was, Mal just knew it. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought; someone had to be watching in order for Maleficent to know. Otherwise, how would they be sitting here today, having the conversation of Mal being forbidden to see her friend again? Yes, Maleficent had said "prefer", but Mal could read between the lines, and her mother didn't ask - she demanded. 

She averted her eyes and directed them to the floor, staring at her mother's feet, not knowing what exactly what she wanted to say. 

"Well child, if there is one thing I know for sure, it's that you are not deaf." Maleficent raised her voice, eyes glowing slightly. Mal only shook her head, feeling speechless against her mother, as she often did. Maleficent mocked her movement with a look of disbelief on her face. "Look, darling," she began, choking on her words, "I say you're not to see the boy again. I will not have you running amuck and participating in physical relations." Mal felt uncomfortable, but for a reason much different than usual. This time she felt uncomfortable at the topic at hand, feeling this wasn't something you spoke to your mother about freely, even for a villain (perhaps even more with a villain). Her misery must have been clear, as a smirk appeared on her mothers' face, which rarely happened unless cruelty was involved. 

"Child, I really could care less about sex. It is a way of life, it preserves and carries on. But this is also a reason to stay away from it." Perhaps this would have been a normal conversation if her mother wasn't taking pleasure in her daughters' uncomfortable state. "You already know how children are made, clearly. But if you think I will tolerate a small child around this island, particularly a small child coming from your womb, you are deeply mistaken."

With that, her mother left the room, leaving no room for questions or arguments. 

\- 

Some time had passed, and Mal had followed her mother's warning and stayed away from the son of Jafar, much to his confusion. Yes, sex complicated things with everyone, that much was clear to the villain kids. They knew nothing about love; not one child's parents had stayed together (and more than half had never been in a relationship to begin with).  
But Jay didn't truly think that was what was going on with him and Mal, they had agreed before that nothing would come from it. It was understood between the pair, wasn't it? It was an experiment, an unplanned event. They had been allies since they were young, and he knew Mal didn't actually care for him in that way, did she? 

Jay hadn't spoken to Evie nor Carlos about what happened between them, he was worried (though he'd never admit it) that he would lose them, too. But he couldn't handle the silence, and he just wanted his other two friend's advice. Carlos would probably be the best choice; he seemed to be the most mature, which was odd, considering he was the youngest of the four. And so he planned a meet-up with just Carlos for that night, he'd help him with his nightly chores while they talked, it worked out evenly for the both of them. 

He was able to get an okay stash in his pockets before school let out, and he hoped it'd be somewhat okay for his dad when he got home. And who knows, maybe someone would be wandering alone and he could get something awesome in after dark. 

He and Carlos walked towards Hell Hall, the young of the two more than eager to know what Jay wanted to talk about. Sure, Jay had mentioned it was about Mal, and Carlos had noticed her acting different lately, but she did that sometimes. Mostly when something happened with her mom. So when Jay told him it had to do with something he did? Carlos' curiosity grew quickly, almost painfully, to the point of exhaustion. Never before did he think that he could become emotionally exhausted from curiosity, but it was obviously possible. It could have something to do with his anxiety as well. 

The two boys reached Hell Hall, and Cruella's baby was not parked anywhere in sight, as per usual. And though chores needed to be started, Carlos put them off for just a moment, slightly hoping for Cruella's arrival to be later than usual. 

"What's going on Jay?" Carlos said as he set his books down. 

The mentioned boy avoided looking at the kid in front of him, feeling uncomfortable and regretting his decision, but this was Jay, he wasn't scared - was he? His mouth opened and prepared to tell the truth, but he was betrayed. Jay began stuttering uncontrollably, revealing his hidden feelings. Carlos just shrugged, silently asking him to continue. "Mal and I.." He began, sighing loudly. "We kinda had sex." 

Carlos was expecting anything but that. Mal and Jay were close, but they still got on each other's nerves! He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and so, he let out an involuntary laugh. But when he saw the mix of anger, hurt, and confusion on the older boys face, Carlos quickly gathered himself. 

"What happened?" 

\- 

Mal was miserable. She missed Jay, she didn't feel well, and she just missed everything about how things used to be. Never before did she think she would miss the old way of living. Stealing, causing trouble with her friends, and just having fun. Now Mal was always wary about what she was doing because it was clear her mother had eyes on her at literally all times. 

She was making her way home from school, depressed as she passed Hell Hall as Jay and Carlos made their way inside. She wondered what they were talking about, and why Evie wasn't there. She was tempted to go inside herself, but followed her better judgement to listen to Maleficent. Her stomach was nauseous, and she didn't know whether she had a bug or if she just hadn't eaten enough, which was often and she knew the feeling well. This felt a little different, though, her stomach hadn't really growled or made hunger that obvious, it just felt bloated and gross. 

The daughter of Maleficent decided she'd try to sleep it off, and hoped she would feel better by morning. 

Of course, when she got home her mother was on her "throne". It wasn't really a throne, it was just an old green chair that happened to have a long back. Maleficent sat there most days and nights, only leaving for "official" business and when she was bothered by Mal's presence. The dark fairy seemed to be in one of her better moods, which meant that Mal had done what she was supposed to for the day. 

"Do anything evil today, Mal?" Well that was odd. Her mother would never make small talk like this. Ever. 

"No..?" Mal answered, hesitantly.

Her mother tilted her head down, smirking slightly. "And just why not?" She asked. 

Mal answered by telling her she just didn't feel up to it, which probably was a mistake anyway because Mal should always feel like being evil. Maleficent rolled her eyes and sent Mal to her room, tired of the contact even before her daughter's mistake. 

-

The next morning Mal woke up much earlier than usual, but with a sick stomach. This was different than yesterday. Her stomach didn't just feel nauseated and bloated, it felt ready to blow! The young girl quickly ran towards a window, leaning out and heaving, shivering at the foul taste. Vomiting was horrible for anyone, but Mal found it especially difficult. She knew she wouldn't be able to be home all day now, because if she was? Well, let's just say she wouldn't rest comfortably. 

When she finally felt like the actual vomiting was through, and it was only the dry heaves that were left, Mal lifted herself up and turned to lay in bed for a while, hoping the memory of what just happened wouldn't cause anxiety vomiting. But she was startled by the sight before her - her mother was standing in the room, having to have silently entered during Mal's fit. 

"I just knew something was off." Maleficent said maliciously.


	2. My Heart Burdened Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when people are more intuitive about you as a being than you are about yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the song "You Raise Me Up" by Celine Dion.

_"I just knew something was_ off, _" Maleficent said maliciously._

-

Her heart dropped at her mothers' words. They were said in such a horrible, vindictive way that Mal feared what was going to happen next. She was only sick, what could her mother be thinking? People got sick, Mal got sick, even Maleficent had been sick in recent years, it was just something that happened; it was life.

Maleficent's icy stare was penetrating Mal in every way possible. She felt weak, physically and emotionally. And, to make matters worse, her stomach began feeling nauseous once again due to the anxiety and whatever bug she was suffering from. This was not her day, and Mal wished it could be over already, but it seemed that nothing was on her side, as usual. Whatever deity reigned was cruel, ignorant, and evil. Yes, that would be encouraged on the Isle, but Mal did not enjoy dealing with the cruel hand she had been dealt.

The older fairy, however, seemed to grow tired of her daughter's silence. "I do believe I said I would not tolerate a child, more specifically one from your womb."

Unable to fight it any longer, Mal turned back towards the window and began heaving once again. Part of her realized the possible truth behind her mother's words, which seemed to cause the vomiting to continue, but Mal also knew that it would have happened anyway. But between heaves, Mal found the ability to speak in heavy breaths. "And you don't, mom."

A shrill cackle rang through the small, dark room. It was not a cackle of joy, that much was clear, instead, it was more of an 'are you that stupid' type of laugh. "Yes, well, I'd love to see you go through with killing the thing."

She couldn't deal with this, not now, and probably not ever. Her mother was tormenting her in a way she never had before, no, this went far beyond any of the emotional or physical torment she had undergone previously. Send her to the fiery pits below and it'd be more welcome than her mother's current presence. Something was different, it was a foreign feeling that had never been experienced by the young fairy. This particular feeling caused Mal to want to fight her mother, and she was willing to die as she did, so long as she could protect. But protect what? There was nothing to protect. Maleficent would never harm Mal fatally (just so she wouldn't need to go through pregnancy and another fifteen years just for another heir, Mal assumed), and so she didn't need to protect herself. This was ridiculous, the thought was ridiculous, but it still ran through her mind consistently.

Could her mother be right?

-

Evie was heading toward the Bazaar, hoping to find some fabric worthy of her time and effort, it was time that she put together a new outfit or two. Not to mention the season's would be changing soon enough, and through it was always dark and stormy on the Isle, winter was still rather difficult. The princess was hopeful that she would be able to put together at least one warm piece of clothing for each of her friends.

She didn't need to steal, not really. Evie hardly ever actually stole, usually she was the distraction while Mal or Jay grabbed what they needed. Though Mal had been distant lately, and not one of them understood why. Jay was nowhere in sight either, so Evie was on her own, hopeful her charm would be enough to con her way into some merchandise.

Ah, perfect luck! Her favorite guy was working the fabric stand today, and he absolutely adored Evie. What an easy day! And here Evie was hoping she'd have a challenge.

Once Evie located the (almost) perfect choices for her pieces, she brought them towards the man at the stand. He smiled as he spotted Evie along with her arms full of fabric. "Actually paying today, princess?" Evie smirked wickedly.

"You see, I was going to, but it seems I forgot my coins at home!" She spoke, twirling her curly locks as she did. "Perhaps I could-" And then she stopped, easing herself closer until she was a mere inch away from the worker. "Has anyone ever told you how wickedly good-looking you are?"

Not too long after, Evie found herself happily strutting away from the stand, fabrics in hand. She was quite proud of herself and her accomplishment. But her excitement wouldn't last long, as she spotted purple hair outside of a window, followed by a disgusting substance falling from said purple hair. As tempted as she was to go to her friend, she knew better than to just go up with the possibility of Maleficent being near. So she quickly ran towards Hell Hall in search of Carlos, who she suspected would still be doing his morning chores, but he was the smallest and quietest of all four.

When she actually reached Hell Hall she followed the set routine of approaching without the son of Cruella. First, she would look for Cruella's baby to note whether she would be in the house at all. Unfortunately, the car was spotted, and so Evie had to take extra care. If she woke or alerted Cruella of her presence, both she and the young boy would be in for it. The next step in approaching Hell Hall was looking through the windows in hopes of spotting Carlos or Cruella, either would do. 

And there she was. The killer herself, Cruella De Vil, sleeping on a sofa in the main room. Her hair was wild, as it always was, and she was wearing nothing other than her undergarments. Now that Evie was aware of the woman's location she could head towards the back entrance, silently entering once she arrived. It wouldn't have been a surprise if Carlos' mother was pretending to be sleeping, she had done it before, so everything needed to be done carefully. 

Evie walked through the home, looking around every corner to find her friend. She secretly hoped that he wouldn't be in his mothers' fur closet, as that was the most frightening thing on the Isle - and that included both Maleficent _and_ Cruella. Those two you could expect trouble from, and it would almost always be avoidable in some way (not that it wouldn't eventually catch up to you), but the closet? There was no telling when you could lose a limb in that closet. Evie shivered at the thought. 

Once she spotted Carlos, she waved her hand in an attempt to grab his attention. When that didn't work the princess rolled her eyes and stomped (as quietly as she could) over to the boy, thinking over her next actions carefully. Usually, she wouldn't get his attention this way, but he refused to respond to the subtle approach. So she had to do this quickly and carefully, the boy could be rather jumpy (and he squealed.. a lot). In a swift movement, Evie reached in front of the boy and cupped her hand over his mouth before dragging him away. He fought at first, but once he recognized his kidnapper he allowed himself to be taken. 

Once outside, the teenagers made sure they were a safe distance away from the house of Hell before they began speaking. 

"Do you wanna tell me why you just kidnapped me?" Carlos asked, slightly annoyed. 

Evie huffed, wanting to tell Carlos that he didn't need to be rude, but didn't want to risk his patience (and Carlos had a lot) when they were both risking a lot by removing him from his chores. "Something is wrong with Mal." She needed to say no more, Carlos quickly dropped everything as he began heading towards his friend. 

Some would say these kids have an odd bond, and perhaps they did, but they were always there for each other, and that was what was most important. 

-

The two teenagers reached Mal's window, which was their usual way of entering. Unless it was official business Maleficent wouldn't let them in, and something told Carlos that Maleficent wasn't going to be in the best mood today, anyway. Not that she was ever in a good mood, but there were days when she wasn't so bad, and days where you avoided the fairy at all costs unless you were her minions. 

"What's going on?" Carlos asked Evie quietly, wanting to risk as little as possible about Maleficent possibly noting their location. 

Evie explained to Carlos about Mal being sick, and how Evie wanted to go up to check on her but that she was worried about Maleficent being in there. The boy grabbed onto a pole that was screwed into the brick but was still slightly rickety after their days of climbing it, and began climbing up towards the window. He stopped a few feet underneath, and attempted to listen over the slight roar below him. Maleficent could be tricky and stay quiet for long periods of time, whether she dared the kids to enter or just wanted to torture Mal further with silence, it all depended on the day. 

And then there it was, the voice of Maleficent. "You really are dense, kiddo. You are denying, or simply too stupid to realize, what I already know." Then there was a slam on the door. Carlos looked down at Evie before he tapped his knuckles on the pipe three times. Evie began to climb, and the window opened before a paler-than-usual face popped out. 

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was hoarse, her lips red, cheeks tear-stained (that was odd), and her pupils dilated. She was definitely not well. 

Carlos climbed up before pulling himself into the room, landing softly on the wooden floors beneath him. "Evie said you were sick today. She was out when she saw you puking." Mal crossed her arms around her stomach, becoming a shrinking violet, something very unlike the Mal he knew. 

Evie had made her way up, if not slightly less gracefully than Carlos had, and put an arm around Mal. "Is there anything I can get you? I mean, with what I can make do with on this hellhole." Mal just shook her head no, suddenly thousands of miles away. 

The son of Cruella hesitated, thinking of his next words wisely, not wanting to upset the fairy any further. "Does.." He trailed off, second-guessing his choice to speak. "Does this have to do with Jay?" 

Mal's eyes became very wide, her head shot up to the son of De Vil as it was his turn to shrink. But she wasn't violent, she wasn't angry, she just seemed very sad and very scared; the two things Mal never was publicly.

"I guess." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel great about this chapter, but I've worked on it for days and really don't feel like rewriting it for a fifth time, sorry! Hopefully it's okay!


	3. Death of The Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the daughter of Maleficent could be any more miserable than she already was. Still in denial about the truth of her condition, Mal runs off to the forest to go over a difficult decision over the fate of the being in her womb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*PRETTY FLASHING LIGHTS*~*~ 
> 
> This chapter deals with details of ABORTION, a potentially TRIGGERING topic! This is a story of the children of VILLAINS who live on an abandoned island, so it is NOT as simple as going to a clinic and taking a pill.  
> I apologize to you pro-lifers, but I am a pro-choice being and this is a REALISTIC take on teenage pregnancy (Explanation: Most teenagers who find out they are pregnant do, in fact, consider abortion. Add these teenagers to an abandoned island with cruel villains and very little food, and your choices seem very limited!), I am going to attempt to not go into details but I am still going to mark the section as STARTING with: ------ (copy and paste after pressing CONTROL F for Windows, or COMMAND-F for MAC!), it will END with ***** (copy and paste again). 
> 
> I will NOT contain actual details about an abortion happening. It will mainly deal with Mal's thoughts and feelings throughout her decision-making process. 
> 
> There is also an extremely emotional (or so I feel) scene between Evie and Mal this chapter... So. 
> 
> Read on..

The feeling inside of her mind was inexplicable. She felt as if her entire life had been a lie, that it was all a dream from which she would never escape. And this dream had spiraled into a pit of despair in so little time, now earning the word "nightmare".

And that's exactly what her life had always been, at least to those of normal descent. She imagined the pampered children of Auradon wouldn't last two measly minutes in her world. Immediately turning back and crying for their mommies and daddies, who would pull them into their arms and wipe their tears away, or so said Auradon TV. It all seemed to be bullshit in Mal's eyes. Never once had she experienced affection from her mother, never had her mother wiped away her tears, or pulled her gently into her arms. No, that wasn't how the world actually worked. 

It was exactly the same as having sex for the first time. There had been romance novels brought to the island before, probably banned in Auradon by now, that had more-than-graphic depictions of intercourse. It was always said to be romantic, easy, passionate, and fun. Truthfully, it hadn't really been any of that. Sex had been painful, terrifying, and maybe just a little bit of fun. 

Yes, Mal had a feeling that Auradon lied about much more than being these "perfect" individuals. 

King Beast, of all people, should be able to empathize with the villains he trapped on this wretched floating dump. Gaston, the villain that he is, probably wouldn't be considered such a villain now, would he? Yes, he was vain, and yes, he _was_ evil. But if you look at his actions as an "Auradonian" you would see that his actions with Beast were actually noble in a way. 

If you ignore assaulting the female servants, who were enchanted into objects at this point, and locking Belle and her father in an institution, then you'd see that Gaston was protecting what he felt was right. It is his divine animal right. After all, isn't that what you say over in Auradon? 

"You have a divine animal right to protect what's yours." 

Perhaps Gaston wasn't such a villain after all, perhaps he was just a man. A disgusting, lowly, man; but a man nonetheless. A man who performed an evil deed against a beast. A furry, ferocious beast. Hadn't he imprisoned Belle in return for her father? Oh, or was it he imprisoned Belle's father, Maurice, leaving him to die (and he certainly would have, from what Mal had heard), only to have his daughter trade places.

Yes, everyone in Auradon thought they were so perfect, but here she and all the other villain children are, locked up with their abusive parents while having performed no crime of their own. Well, except those needed to survive. King Beast was the least perfect, most hypocritical, Auradonian of all. And how did they reward him? They gave him a crown! If _that_ doesn't tell you how little brains the people of Auradon have, Mal didn't know what would. 

It reminded Mal, ever so slightly, about the song "Cruella De Vil". Ah, the memories she had with that particular song. Singing it into Cruella's window while she was sleeping, then watching as she flipped and had a mental breakdown. Wait, wait, wait. 

Wait, wait, wait. We're getting off track. "If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will" sounds familiar, no? "She's like a spider waiting for the kill" sounds vaguely like King Beast waiting to send the seemingly "unperfect" people to the Isle.  

That man had issues. 

- 

"Mal?" Evie placed her hand, gently (in hopes of not surprising Mal and ending up with a bruise), on the fairy's shoulder. When she received no response she looked to Carlos, who shrugged, silently replying that he had no idea of what they should do next. But Evie wasn't going to give up yet, she couldn't. Perhaps if she takes a slightly bigger risk.. "Mal?" She said louder, but still careful to stay quiet enough to not alert Maleficent of their presence, as she now shook the girls shoulder. 

Sighing in relief when Mal's eyes directed towards her, even if she still seemed a little out of it. "You okay?" She asked quietly, not willing to admit she was much more afraid than she seemed. Fear meant weakness, even among frien- allies. The purple-haired fairy nodded slowly, seeming anything but okay. "What's this thing about having to do with Jay?" 

Mal looked to Carlos, who she assumed knew just exactly what was going on, judging by his choice of question. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, which annoyed Evie far more than it should have, but, it was _rude_! Finally, Mal nodded, and Carlos began to explain. 

"Alright Evie, I'm just going to explain it once because it's weird. No questions." Evie nodded, just wanting to know already, curiosity was _definitely_ killing the cat. "Mal and Jay kinda, well, you know.." Carlos stuttered. "Had sex." He finally choked out. Carlos may have been smart, but he was still the youngest of the group and he still was immature. 

Evie let out a shrill shriek of " _ **What?**_ " And all three children quickly reacted by climbing down the pole, running as fast as their feet could carry them only looking back to see an angry Maleficent where they just stood. 

"Good job, Evie!" Carlos yelled. 

Evie did her best to glare at the boy. "You expect me to keep quiet after hearing that?" She yelled back. 

After feeling as though they were a safe distance away, the kids stopped to catch their breath, only to find that Mal had been separated. 

- 

\------

They all knew. She knew. There was no denying the truth anymore. Being sick, that bloated feeling, and now that she thought about it she handn't dealt with bleeding for a week lately. She was pregnant. With Jay's baby. What was her mother planning? She wouldn't let Mal keep the baby, and if she did it'd be worse off than even she was. Maleficent could do horrible things, and she was known for doing horrible things to babies. Whether she'd sell the child, sacrifice the child, find a way to curse the child, or just give it to someone just to torture and punish Mal, each idea seemed worse than the last, and then they blended together forming an incredible amount of pain deep within Mal's mind and chest. 

She had to protect the child, and she couldn't do that after it was born. With the food deficit and her mother, or even just Mal's own issues, this kid was doomed. This was the only thing she was sure of, this and that Jay could never find out. He pretended to be tough, and in many ways he was, but this would destroy him. No, this was Mal's responsibility, and she would take care of it, taking only herself down in the process. It was her fault, really, she was stupid. And what made her even more stupid? She felt something she never had felt before, only slightly when she was around Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Her heart felt full, her mind at ease despite the paralyzing fear, and her stomach began to feel like it was floating. It was the closest thing she could describe as love. And before she knew it her hand had found her stomach, lightly tracing circles on the soft skin. 

There was nothing more she wanted than to protect the being inside of her. But this was the way to do it, and there was no other possible way. She had to end it here. 

Mal grabbed the closest instrument on the ground, preparing herself for the immense pain she was bound to feel, when her eyes suddenly glowed a bright green and she fell to the ground, sobbing. If there was one thing Mal was more than sure of when it came to her magic, it was that when she was preparing to do something evil, or highly emotional, her eyes would glow, just like her mother's. Mal, being herself and refusing to admit (despite the tears) that she felt emotion, came to the conclusion that her magic was telling her she was evil. 

She couldn't do this. She couldn't kill whatever was inside of her womb right now, and she couldn't do anything that her mother wanted her to do. She would find a way. 

And though she was too wrapped up in her own emotional state to realize, Evie had found her not long after she had picked up a blunt object, and realized what she had planned to do. She was pained at the thought of what her friend was going through, and she empathized. Evie wasn't afraid to feel others pain, and she didn't feel as though that was a weakness, she just felt that it was being Evie. 

The blue-haired princess walked towards her friend and got down onto her knees, wrapping Mal into her arms. The fairy fought, she screamed, and she hit. She did everything she could to try and get Evie off of her, to get her to stop comforting her, but nothing seemed to work.

"Get off." Mal pleaded. "Please." But Evie stood her ground. "I hate you, get off of me. Please." The sobs became stronger, the breaths became fiercer, and her fight lingered. "I don't deserve this, please."

*****

-

Jay was working on his inventory for the day when he saw Carlos running through the Bazaar, looking more panicked than if a dog was chasing after him. He put his arms out to catch the kid, chuckling softly at Carlos' panicked expression, before realizing it didn't go away when he noticed it was only Jay. 

"You need to come with me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wasn't so bad, huh? Still wanted to make the trigger warning, because someone could be triggered by it. 
> 
> And begin the Evie/Mal bond! I always felt that, even in the movie, they needed a scene to really bond. And I suppose that was when they went to the Forbidden Fortress in the book, but eh, I like this better. 
> 
> Also, there was the death of an innocent in this chapter? Can anyone guess who? Oh yeah, just my sweet baby Mal.


End file.
